hey there, go back to sleep now
by knockturnalleys
Summary: A small collection of drabbles of the times Peter spent with Morgen. Post Avengers Endgame, so warning for spoilers.


**"would you like to stay forever?"**

Peter opened his eyes. He felt like he was going to black out in a matter of seconds.

He hadn't slept for a long time.

He hadn't spoken that much either.

He felt like the words were forming in his brain and then just evaporated just as they reached his throat. Some of them just caught on the way up and turned into a gurgle when they came out.

May didn't say anything either. He suspected that she didn't know what exactly to say. But he was alright with it, she was there for him.

She wasn't here for him now as the train lurched to a stop.

Peter held his backpack closer to him. Inside was his suit and a walkman. His hands fumbled as he reached to the handrail to pull himself up.

It was a long walk from the train station to Pepper's place, but Peter didn't mind.

_You got no time for the messenger_

_Got no regard for the thing that you don't understand_

_You got no fear of the underdog_

_That's why you will not survive_

The song faded as Peter took of his headphones.

He took in a deep breath, facing the polished doors. Then he knocked three times.

After two seconds there was a faint sound of footsteps reached the door and it was flung open.

Pepper Potts stood there facing Peter. Her hair was flowing around her shoulders as usual in perfect waves. She was wearing a light blue blouse and a smile as a disguise.

"H-here, this is for you," said Peter. His voice was still shaking a little when he was talking to her. His left hand was tapping on the side of his pants, his right hand was stretched towards Pepper, a bouquet of flowers in them.

"Thank you," she said softly, taking the flowers and sniffing them. "Please, come on in." She stepped aside and Peter walked in.

Their house was not that big, but very comfortable. It was his second time here and he knew where the bathroom was. After making a hurried apology to Pepper, he raced towards it.

A minute later as he opened the door to get out, a small figure raced towards him and then stood there, with her hands behind her back, rocking on the balls of her feet.

"Hello Morgan," greeted Peter. A genuine but small smile formed on his face. "How are you doing?"

He bent down so he was to her height and looked into her brown eyes. Eyes that was the exact same replicate of her father's, but Peter didn't look away even though he felt his eyes watering slightly.

She pulled her hands from behind her back and looked straight back into his eyes.

"Okay," she whispered.

There was the sound of footsteps behind Morgan and Pepper appeared. She laid a hand softly on her daughter's shoulder and smiled at Peter.

"So how are you doing Peter?" asked Pepper.

They were sitting on the couch now. Morgan had ran off to her room to do something Peter had no idea what, and it was just Pepper and him.

"Great," said Peter at once. This had become a second reflex to him. But he knew, and so did Pepper, that this was not true in the slightest. There was a pause. "I mean, I miss him. But you must miss him so much more."

A pained smile tugged at the edge of Pepper's lips.

"I did my best to save him. I wasn't enough," said Peter. His lips were quivering and he felt like he was going to cry. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth and shook out the words, "And I have to live with that."

"He's in a better place now," she whispered. _He can rest now._

They talked about Pepper's career and Peter's school life for some time and Pepper went away to get a photo album to show Peter. They hadn't had that much time the first tine he had come here, the first time there was too many people but Peter never could've minded. The house was filled with people that loved Tony Stark. But now, it was just him and Pepper.

He stood up and walked over to Morgan's room. It was cracked opened a little and he saw some artificial light shining through.

He gave a small cough and knocked on her door.

There was a pitter patter of small feet racing towards the door. Morgan opened the door and peeked out.

"Can I come in?" asked Peter gently.

She opened the door wider and allowed Peter to step in.

Morgan's hair flipped as she raced towards her desk. When Peter didn't follow her (he didn't know what to do), she turned around and gestured for Peter to come closer. "Come on, come on," she called. Her voice returning to a playful tone. He didn't think she had ever used that tone with him.

He smiled and crossed over to her in four long steps.

A drawing was laid on the desk.

"What's that?" Peter asked, drawing closer.

"That's daddy's heart," she whispered, pointing to it.

Peter looked down at the drawing. He blinked rather slowly. He felt like something was stuck in his throat but he forced himself to continue to smile. His eyes drifted to an apple that was half eaten on the bedside table.

After a long pause, he said, as clearly as he can, "And it belongs to you, do you know that?"

Morgan scrunched her nose together as if she was thinking very hard. "That doesn't make any sense," she said.

Peter chuckled. He sat down crossed legged on the carpet next to her chair. "It would if you were a little smarter."

Morgan was going to continue to draw, after a while Peter started telling her about all the funny things he and Happy went through and they began to share stories. Twenty minutes later, she was lying on his lap while he was tickling her.

Both of them was laughing as hard as they had for weeks.

Someone coughed behind them.

Both of them stopped and looked towards the door.

Pepper was leaning on the door with her arms crossed before her chest and a huge smile on her face.

"Peter, I just ordered something to eat. Would you like to stay for dinner?" She asked.

Peter turned to look at the small girl in his arms.

She looked up with him with her big wide eyes. She reached towards his ear and he peered down to catch what she whispered to him.

"Would you like to stay forever?"


End file.
